A Liitle piece of Heaven
by Aretsu Hiwatari
Summary: I really suck at summaries so why don't you read and find out! Plz and thank you!


Hey you guys! I'm back and with a new story. I know i should be working on 'Love: Lost and Found' but one this came to mind and two my birthday was on the 23 and i got a new laptop so hopefully i could start updating. I actually did a outline for this story (ill do one for the other one later) and found out it's gonna be 40 chapters long! (faints)

Yusuke- you're doing another OC! I thought you would do a canon!

Look the only canon so far is beyblade and so far people like it! Besides if i did a you and kurama fic, hiei will be mad. If i did a hiei and kurama fic you will be mad. I don't feel like waking up one night and seeing two very pissed off demons in my face!

Yusuke- but doesn't this start off with kurama and hiei?

Yes! But there's a reason! I would've put him with you but you're loyal and would've been highly upset if kurama left you. Hiei will be upset but won't show it, which is enssential. besides the OC is your brother . . .

Yusuke- WHAT?

Kurama love do the disclaimer! (runs away from Yusuke whos now firing shot gun blasts)

Yusuke- Get back here! (runs after me)

Kurama- Oh dear . . . Well then Aretsu Hiwatari does not own Yu-Yu Hakusho. He does however own the plot, some OC's that will be introduced and the order and thought process that went into organizing the turn of events that happen in this story.

Hiei- Read and Review.

Kurama- Very good Hiei!

Hiei- Humph!

0_0

The music that I listened to as I walked through the woods of the Makai was soft and comforting. The lyrics that I heard were about change and not letting go of the person you loved.

Those words spoke volumes in my heart.

Did you ever believe that music can change a person's life if not their perspective? Maybe even gave them a little piece of heaven?

If not then good, I wasn't the only one.

However, as I walked toward the grave of my demon father, I realized that music did change a lot about you.

My music went softer and ironically the words got darker. Demons were all over, glaring menacingly at me as if they could hear my music. I smirked knowing that they were no match for me.

Once I stepped into the clearing I felt myself change.

I grew taller; my skin turned a smooth, milky white. My fangs grew out and my appearance was completed with baby blue fox ears and a long bushy tail. I smiled as my hands brushed my long aqua blue strands away from my crystal blue eyes. It was at that moment that my cellphone had ringed. I took off my headphones and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mother, its Shuichi."

I smiled as my eldest son called me mother. He never had a problem with me being male. Even when I told him that he looked just like his father he never questioned me. He never asked why I wasn't a girl or if he even had a girl mother. From ever since then I was known as his mom.

"Yes, Shuichi what is it?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Kitsune is at a friend's house and I'm gonna go hang out at the arcade with the guys."

I laughed a bit. Shuichi was already out of college and yet he still tells me what he's doing. Apparently, no matter what, he's still my little boy.

"That's fine Shuichi. Thank you for calling me."

"No problem," He was about to hang up but he stopped. "Oh and mom?"

"Hm, yes?"

I heard him chuckle, "Tell Dad and Grandpa I said hi."

He hung up.

I laughed again and put my cellphone away. I continued to walk in the open field until I saw a big grave site. It held only one body and even though I never knew it I still smiled when I got closer, knowing that this was the one other person who gave me life. Knowing that this was the person who deep down told me who and what I really was. The one person who helped me in so many battles and saved my life so many times and who ended up in this grave because he loved me so dearly that he gave his life to save mine.

I wiped my eyes trying to get rid of the tears that were threatening to come out if not careful.

I turned my music off and spoke to the tombstone, knowing that he'd hear me.

"Hello father."

It was at that moment that my father's spirit appeared. He was about 6'5, had very light golden eyes, long aqua blue hair like myself and black fox ears and tail. He smiled at me.

"It's about time you visited me."

I smirked, "Hey it hasn't even been that long since you died. Sue me."

"I should! I thought I would get a visit right away from you but no not Hikari. Your brother was the one who told me just about everything."

"Yusuke did?" I was shocked that he went through the trouble.

Ever since Yusuke and I found out about my demon heritage I tended to stay my distance so as to not harm him. However it didn't stop him from being an older brother. Yusuke was always there for me but I thought he wouldn't bother with something as trivial as telling my father things I couldn't. I smiled to myself. My brother was amazing.

My father was about to say something when his attention went behind me. He smiled and spoke, "So am I to assume that you were the one that kept my son busy?"

I looked quickly to see Kurama coming toward us. He was in his human form and he bowed to my father.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I must say at least I know where Hikari gets his hair from."

My father laughed, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Kurama. Has my son been behaving?"

"Father?" I blushed, hearing the dirty pun already. Kurama just laughed.

Father had turned serious then and looked at us. "I heard that a lot has happened between you two after I died. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you."

I held onto Kurama's hand. "It's okay Father. Would you like us to tell you? I'm sure Yusuke couldn't have told you everything."

My father sat on the ground and rested his back against his tombstone. "Sure. Like you two I have all the time in the world. This means I get to spoil my grandkids." He laughed whole-heartedly.

I rolled my eyes at my dad as I gripped Kurama's hand tighter, remembering how I almost lost him had it not been for King Koenma's power and Father's love.

I scoffed. I guess I owe my father this much.

"Okay so it all started with . . ." Kurama followed me as I sat next to my father, our hands still connected.

We have all the time in the world? I smiled brighter as I spoke. Yep, we sure do.


End file.
